


Band Aids Don't Fix Bullet Holes.

by Maddy_Rose



Category: Glee, klaine - Fandom
Genre: Anorexia, Bulimia, Eating Disorders, Glee - Freeform, Klaine, M/M, Rape, Rehab, Self Harm, blaine self harms, bulimic Kurt, kurt has an eating disorder, self harmer blaine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-05-26 17:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6249328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maddy_Rose/pseuds/Maddy_Rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Green fields rehab centre only took in teens that had no other choice.</p><p>That was it. </p><p>Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson were going to rehab.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kurt Hummel

Kurt Hummel had always been an odd kid. He didn't ever want to play with the others. He didn't want the same toys or clothes. He didn't ever eat with them. He kept himself to himself, and surprisingly, this made him stand out. 

For a while it was fine, he could get away with being quiet and not interacting and no one minded. When he moved up to high school though, everything changed. 

He came out in his first year. His dad, Burt Hummel, and mum, Elizabeth Hummel, had been supportive. They told him they loved him and it didn't matter to them. 

The people at school thought otherwise. He was bullied for being gay, thrown into dumpsters, pushed, shoved, his stuff was stolen and vandalised far too often; he was bullied for being on the .. Well, chubby side. His flamboyant dress code, chubby cheeks and product filled hair was something they loved to tease him about.

One day it became too much. 

He'd been eating one of the schools burgers and fries when a jock came up to him and started shoving him around, calling him fat. Kurt's friend Mercedes tried to help but couldn't. He'd bolted it to the toilets, locking himself in a cubicle and dropping to his knees. He'd seen a film a few weeks ago in which one of the characters made herself sick after eating so she wouldn't put on weight. Without a second thought, two fingers were shoved down his throat and his lunch ended in the toilet. 

Months went by, weight dropping off easily. He'd restricted himself to only eating dinners and purging it all up. 

Mercedes had noticed a change in Kurt. She'd noticed the weight dropping off. She'd noticed how pale he was getting. She'd noticed how he never ate. 

It was a Thursday night when it happened, when everything changed for good. Kurt had been preparing for regionals. learning lyrics had kicked off the glee session, and to end, dance rehearsals. 

It was half way through the dance rehearsal when he got dizzy. His hunger took over, everything went black. His world stopped and he came tumbling down. 

Two hours later, he was woken up in a hospital bed, wires flowing in and out of his arms, his mum and dad by his side. The stench of sterile sheets flitted his nostrils. 

The doctors had figured it out instantly. Teenage boy loses weight quickly, cuts himself off even more, collapses. They'd explained it to his parents and held their hands as they broke down; their son was killing himself and they didn't know. 

Before Kurt had woken up it had been decided that he'd be sent away. It was only for a few months, but he was going. 

The green fields rehab centre only took in teens that had no other choice. 

This was it. 

Kurt Hummel was going to rehab.


	2. Blaine Anderson

Blaine Anderson was born and raised in luxury. His parents had ridiculous amounts of money and bought him anything he wanted. 

From birth he was neglected. His parents saw him once, maybe twice a week, so he was under permanent care of a nanny with his older brother cooper. 

School was great for Blaine. He was popular and liked by everyone. No one messed with him. He was happy at school. 

That was until he came out. 

No one talked to him anymore. No one looked at him anymore. With cooper gone to LA and his parents only at home for a few days every month, he was alone. 

The bullying got bad. He was threatened, beaten, even locked in cupboards for hours until the cleaning staff found him at night. 

One day it became too much. 

He'd been having an alright day, staying out of everyone's way and hanging around with the few other gay people in the school. When he got to his car things changed. 

The windows were smashed in. Headlights broken, Roof caved in slightly, the words 'fags die in hell' carved over the doors. 

He'd run home, locking the door and bursting into tears. No one cared. No one liked him. He was disgusting. He was a fag. 

 

Blaine ran to the kitchen and grabbed a knife. The dark red beaded out of his arms, the sweet release was ecstasy for Blaine. 

He cut again. One more. Then another. Another. Another. Another. 

The last cut had been deeper. This time, the blood wasn't beading, it was pulsing. Blaine's fingers went lax and the knife fell to the floor. 

His vision blurred and everything went black. 

He was woken up 24 hours later in a hospital bed. 

Alone. 

One of the maids had found him and called an ambulance. He had been within minutes of death. 

There was no sign of cooper or his parents. The doctors had called them and they'd arranged for Blaine to be sent away. They didn't want a disgrace like him in their family. Maybe it could fix the gay situation too. 

The green fields rehab centre only took in teens that had no other choice. 

This was it. 

Blaine Anderson was going to rehab.


	3. First Night

Green field's priority is to make sure that the troubled teens that are admitted get the best care possible and ensure they can have a safe future.

Kurt had been here a total of 10 minutes and already he wanted to go home. He'd been quickly shown around and given a tour of the cafeteria, gardens, group and private therapy rooms and finally shown to his room. 

Everything was sterile and clean. The reception was big, with one desk in the right corner facing the front door with some computers and leaflets on it, a small round table and four chairs in one corner and finally, in the last corner, a door, A big black door that needed a key code to get in and out of. 

So that's how they keep the crazies in thought Kurt. 

He was take down a corridor, again white and smelling like bleach, that had light green doors down each side until they stopped outside one of them. Next to the door where the numbers 315 and underneath, the name, Kurt Hummel. 

The room wasn't very big, but wasn't small either. It wasn't white, this time a light blue. ("Blue is a calming colour" the nurse had said. "We want everyone to be calm.") There were two beds, one either side of the room, each with a white and black bedside table with some small flowers in a vase on top and closet at the end of the bed. A window was stuck between the beds, looking more than slightly out of place, and had a view out to a field. At the end of the room was a small door, leading to his en suit bathroom. 

The nurse showed him his bed and left hastily, knowing that time with family matters in these situations. 

His parents had stood by his door as he unpacked, knowing they wouldn't be able to see him for a while. 

"...and you need to eat your 5 a day. Just remember we love you and call us as soon as you can. Okay?" His mother finally finished her long list of instructions for Kurt, tears already falling on their walk to the front door. 

"I will mum." He muttered quietly. he hugged her and his dad briefly. 

"I'm going to miss you kiddo." His dad's breathed. Kurt merely nodded in response. 

"I think it's time to go now.." One of the nurses (penny? Page?) intervened. She was short and plump, with Blonde hair pulled back in a neat bun and chubby cheeks. 

Kurt and his parents nodded. More hugs were given and more tears shed before they hesitantly walked out the door, leaving their son behind. 

"There's another boy," the nurse started again. (Seriously what was her name?) "he's being admitted tomorrow and will be sharing your room." 

"What'd he do to get sent to this hell hole?" Kurt bit harshly. 

The nurse simply raised an eyebrow and walked off, getting herself back to work. 

Kurt spent the rest of the day setting up his room. There would be no photos, those 'stupid fucking flowers' they put in there had been thrown out the window and every bit of clothing had it's place. 

Kurt had brought his own comforters from home and laid it out on his assigned bed, before curling up into a ball and crying. He hated being here. He didn't want to be here. Stupid fucking doctors and stupid fucking parents couldn't make him eat, couldn't make him get better. 

He was fat and he knew it. Why were people trying to get him to eat when he didn't need to? There was so much fat on his body, why were they trying to make him fatter?

At 6 o'clock on the dot, the same nurse knocked on his door. Kurt was on monitored eating until they could trust him to take charge of his own meals. 

"Come on sweetie. Dinner time." Kurt peeled himself away from the bed and shuffled to the cafeteria. 

He picked up a plate and looked back at the nurse who simply gestures for him to continue. The cafeteria was buffet style, with a wide range of foods. Kurt went straight for salad. After putting 2 lettuce leaves, a small tomato and a few pieces of rocket on his plate, he turned back to the nurse. 

She shook her head slightly. "Sorry Kurt, you need a little more food than that. Something not salad. How about some chicken? Or maybe some fish?" She asked, softly as she could. 

"Sorry means you won't do it again." He snapped, putting some chicken on his plate.

As he was walking to a table, he was stopped by a cafeteria worker. "Name?" He demanded. 

"Kurt Hummel." 

The man handed him a bottle and walked off. Kurt turned, confused, to the nurse standing next to him. 

"It's called build up shake. Contains vitamins and minerals and calories to help you gain weight." 

Anxiously, Kurt bit his lip, before finding a place to sit in a far corner, away from everyone else. 

"Sure you don't want to sit with them?" The nurse (this is getting ridiculous. she told him her name, what is it?!) asked, gesturing to a group of teens his age all sitting on a table together, talking loudly and laughing together.

Kurt simply shook his head and started eating. He tried to eat slowly but the nurse was giving him looks, telling him to eat a little bit faster. He hated it. The feeling of food filling him up was killing him. He hated the feel of being full. 

Once he'd finished, after nearly an hour, she escorted him back to his room, telling him that the others were in the games room if he wanted to join and that lights out would be at 10. It was 6;30 already so Kurt shook his head, instead deciding he'd explore. 

He slipped on an over sized jumper, his fashionable outfits being way to big for him now and not feeling worthy of wearing such nice clothes, and made his way outside. 

It was already getting dark, the sun only just setting but the sky still a blue-grey. He wondered around outside, finding a flower garden. Being the end of spring, there were flowers everywhere. Tulips, daffodils, roses and forget-me-nots, coated the garden, only parting for a small pathway and 3 benches and two swings at the end of the path. 

Kurt marvelled at the beauty of it. His mother loved flowers. When he was little he had his own flower patch in the front garden that he had full reign over. He used to sit outside for hours and sing to the little saplings to nurture them. It was no wonder they grew to be the most beautiful. 

Kurt wondered through the flowers until he found a small gap, just big enough for him to sit in and be concealed. He softly hummed, trying to work up the courage to sing for the first time in years. 

"I float in a boat, in a raging black ocean." He started before hearing someone approach. 

"Kurt?" The nurse called. "Kurt? It's Dorothy." 

Dorothy! That's her name!

"Kurt. I'd like to introduce you to the others." 

Kurt slowly crawled through the flowers to the benches, so as to hide his secret spot. "No thank you." He said when he'd stood up. "Not right now." 

The nurse, Dorothy, smiled. "Okay. But within the first week we like to introduce you all. You missed group therapy today and we won't make you go tomorrow but on Tuesday we expect you to attend with everyone. Do you still have your time table that I gave you?"

Kurt nodded. 

"Great okay. Well we stick to that. Your roommate will be here early in the morning and we will give you some bonding time between breakfast and lunch when you'd normally have group. Is that okay?" 

Kurt simply nodded again, making his way towards the facility. Dorothy smiled and walked him back to his room, ensuring him that she'd be there if he needed anything. He thanked her briefly and went into his room, closing his door behind him. 

He grabbed his new note pad. 

Dear diary, 

This is going to be a long year...


	4. Meeting

The night had been long and cold for Kurt. Being in a new place where he knew nobody was scary. the thought of another boy staying in his room was terrifying him. What if he was a jock? What if he was homophobic? What if he-

His thoughts were cut short by voices coming from down the corridor. It was 7 am and Dorothy the nurse had told him that no ones up until 9. The voices were getting closer until there was a light tapping at the door. 

"Come in." Kurt said in a strained voice. 

The door opened and Dorothy was standing there. "Kurt, your new room mate has arrived a bit early." She turned to the door, past Kurt's field of vision. "Come in, don't be shy." She said in a soft tone. "Blaine, this is Kurt. Kurt, this is Blaine. You'll be sharing a room from now on. Okay?" 

The boy, Blaine, slowly walked in. He wasn't short per ce, just a little shorter than Kurt. He had dark curly locks that covered his eyes and most of his face. He was in an oversized knitted jumper that covered his torso and arms, ending around his thighs and a pair of black skinny jeans, Big black Doc Martins on his feet. 

Kurt searched for clues as to why he'd been sent here, but the clothes hid any clue he might be able to find. "Hey." Kurt said softly, sitting up in his bed. 

The boy didn't acknowledge him, deciding only to put his one small bag of things on his bed. 

"Would you like a minuet alone with your parents?" Kurt asked softly with the best intentions, presuming they must be outside. 

Dorothy shook her head slightly at Kurt so Blaine couldn't see. "If you need anything Blaine just come and find me or ask one of the others. Alright?" She waited for a response but got none so she left hastily, closing the door after her. 

Kurt bit his lip slightly, determined to help the boy. "Do you need help unpacking?" He asked gently. The boy simply looked down at the ground and slumped on his bed, turning away from Kurt and staying silent. 

Kurt took that as his que to shut up, just for the moment. His eyes scanned Blaine's figure. He could be in for an eating disorder, maybe anorexia because he was hiding his shape. He could be a drug user. He could even have attempted... 

Kurt stopped staring at the boy, grabbing his notepad to write another diary entry about this mysterious Blaine. He wrote down all the reasons someone could be admitted that he thought of and decided to cross them off as he ruled them out. 

When 9 o'clock came around, the boy still hadn't moved and Kurt had finished his morning moisturising routine. Kurt was walking past Blaine's bed from their en suit, when he stopped. "Do you.. Um, there's a really pretty flower garden outside, do you maybe want to come with me after breakfast?" The question was almost whispered it was so quiet. The boy looked at Kurt through his hair, not moving his body. Slowly he nodded, flowers were okay and if this boy, Kurt, was homophobic or nasty he'd simply run away. 

Kurt smiled. "Okay." 

A knock came at the door, the same one as earlier. Dorothy. "Come on Kurt. Breakfast time." She smiled. 

Kurt nodded, pulling on a jumper. "Blaine would you like to join us?" 

Dorothy gave Kurt a stern look, thinking maybe Kurt was pressuring Blaine but the boy sat up off his own accord. He kept his head down but slowly stood up, trailing along after Kurt and Dorothy as they walked. 

Kurt went up to choose his breakfast, siding with a small bowl of fruit a slice of toast, and his build up shake. Blaine had gone for fruit as well, but had picked out the bits of apple with a spoon. 

As they were walking to the far corner of the cafeteria to sit, the same worker from yesterday stopped Blaine. "Name?" He demanded. 

Blaine didn't look up. He kept staring at the floor, head bowed and body hunched over. 

"Blaine Anderson." Dorothy answered for him. The worker handed Blaine a small cup containing two pills and walked away. 

Kurt frowned curiously at that but the continued to the corner. All three of them sat in silence. Kurt ate his food and downed his shake, faster than yesterday but still slow. 

Apart from taking his pills, Blaine has hardly moved. He picked at his breakfast, hardly eating anything. 

Once Kurt had finished, Dorothy got up and told them to find her if they needed her, leaving Kurt and Blaine alone on the table. 

Not an eating disorder. Thought Kurt. She'd be monitoring him.

Blaine didn't eat anything more. After a few minutes of waiting, Kurt stood up and cleared his plate away. Blaine hesitantly followed him, putting the fruit into a bin. 

"Gardens?" Kurt asked softly. "Or would you like to go back to the room?" 

Kurt didn't get a response. Figuring he wouldn't get any words out of him anytime soon, Kurt made a mental note to only ask yes no questions. "I'm going to the gardens. You can come with me if you like or you can go back to the room." He slowly turned on his heel and started walking, slightly saddened when Blaine didn't follow him, or move at all for that matter. 

After a bit of hesitation, Blaine followed Kurt, Opting to take a risk. What did he have to lose?


	5. Silent saviour

Kurt lead Blaine out to the flower garden. It was warm today, with only a few clouds in the sky. Deciding not to show Blaine his secret hiding place, he made his way over to the swings, sitting down on one. 

Blaine trekked behind Kurt, staring down at his black converse. When they got to the gardens he looked up slightly, admiring the flowers. Blaine took a seat on the swing next to Kurt, gripping the chains but not swinging. 

"I only got here yesterday." Kurt stated, trying to encourage the boy to talk. "My dad and step mom brought me." He glanced at Blaine who hadn't moved. "I don't like it here. It's scary and I want to go home." Again, no response. 

Blaine's curls covered his face. Kurt was yet to see the boy under the hair. Blaine rocked back and forth only slightly on the swing. 

"They said that we don't have to go to group or private therapy today but they want us to tomorrow." 

At the end of Kurt's sentence, Blaine got up from the swing, arms crossed and slowly walked back into the building. 

Kurt sighed to himself. His new mission would be to get this boy better. No matter what it takes. 

A few minutes later Kurt made his way to his room again,making sure to open the door quietly. Blaine was, again, laying on his bed, his back to Kurt. 

Kurt sighed slightly and picked up the latest issue of vogue to start reading. 

Half an hour passed, no sound or movement from Blaine, and Dorothy knocked on the door. 

"Kurt?" She asked softly. "You have your mid-morning shake to drink." She held up the same funny carton as from the last two meals and handed it to him. 

Kurt took it from her. "I'll drink it in a minute." He smiled, planning to throw it out. 

"I need to watch you drink it." She said firmly. She kind of reminded Kurt of His mom. She was sweet and caring, but firm when she needed to be. 

Kurt nodded and drank the shake in silence. "Happy now?" 

"Ecstatic." She smiled, taking the carton and leaving the room. 

Kurt counted to 10, making sure she was gone, before slipping into the bathroom. He looked in the mirror, bringing his shirt up to look at what was left of his stomach. "So many rolls. So fat." He muttered. He dropped to his knees and shoved two fingers down his throat. The milky pink liquid came back up a dingy yellow, along with a few bits of breakfast. He was about to put his fingers back in his mouth when a cold hand stopped him. 

He'd been so busy scrutinising his own body that he hadn't noticed the boy slip into the room. He was kneeling next to Kurt; His hair was in his face still, but Kurt could see a little of his honey coloured left eye, pleading him to stop. 

Blaine grabbed some tissue, wiping the saliva off of Kurt's chin and fingers, before reaching up and flushing the toilet for Kurt. He stood up, bringing Kurt alongside and padded out of the bathroom, sitting Kurt on his bed, then turning to his own and curling up again, back towards Kurt as if nothing had happened. 

Kurt opened his mouth to say something but promptly shut it.

That boy, that annoying fucking idiot had stopped his purge! He had stopped him from losing weight!

But then again, that boy, that amazing considerate boy and stopped him purging! He had stopped him relapsing!

Kurt was having a hard time coming to terms with the boy. He was silent, obviously didn't want to be here and was very private, And yet, he had enough courage to stop Kurt from sicking his guts up? 

An hour or two passed, neither was tracking the time. Kurt spent his time writing about his silent saviour and doodling pictures of Blaine in the margin. the same knock from earlier came to the door. 

"Come in." Kurt grumbled, know now that this whole stay would be tedious. 

Dorothy opened the door. "Lunch. They have panini's" 

Kurt groaned. Why couldn't people accept that he was fat and let him starve? He stood up, his feet making a soft thump against the floor. Blaine made a soft noise, almost a whimper but I was quiet, very quiet. Kurt turned to look at Blaine. His shoulders were hunched over, hair in his face, arms crossed over his stomach. He desperately wanted to help Blaine, but didn't know how. 

"Blaine?" He asked softly. "Would you join us?" Blaine simply crossed his arms tighter, shutting Kurt out. Kurt sighed. "Okay." Slowly, with a quick check of his hair, Kurt slipped out the door.


	6. Baby Steps

A few days past. 

Nothing changed. 

Kurt had been trying to not throw up his meals and had been successful. Blaine hadn't spoken. He hardly left his bed. If he did it was only when the nurses forced him to eat and he had to use the bathroom. 

It came to Wednesday afternoon. Lunch had past and Kurt was on his bed, writing in his diary. Dorothy came in, smiling. "Come on boys. It's time for group therapy. Even you Blaine." She encouraged. "I'll meet you there." 

Kurt waited until she had gone then softly lay a hand on Blaine's shoulder. "Blaine..?" 

Blaine jumped, cowering away. 

"Hey. Hey it's okay. Shh. It's just me. Come on we have to go to group therapy." 

He didn't move. 

"Look, I-" he sighed. "I know it's scary. I'm terrified of everyone in there too. Of what they could do to me-" He shuddered. "But I'll be with you. We'll be together and we'll protect each other. Promise." 

Blaine slowly turned over, hair covering his eyes still but his soft lips on show. He drew his bottom lip between his teeth and nodded slowly. 

Trying to hide his smile at the progress, Kurt stepped away, giving Blaine some space and slowly wondered to the room with Blaine by his side. 

Blaine didn't look up. He never looked Kurt in the eye, or even at his face when he was awake. But something inside of him felt the compassion and genuine concern radiating from Kurt. He silently decided to try and reach out to Kurt. What did he have to lose? 

Progress. Progress was being made.


End file.
